


see you soon

by kangchanhee



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Character Death, Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, i cried while writing but that might be just because i'm sad, not the saddest thing i' ve written but it's kinda up there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangchanhee/pseuds/kangchanhee
Summary: you can never truly be sure who your soulmate is until it's too lateakasoulmates have each other's last words on somewhere on their body





	see you soon

Chanhee and Seokwoo had just recently moved in together and life was going pretty much perfectly for both of them. They didn’t know yet - they wouldn’t know until it was too late - but they were pretty sure they were each other’s soulmates. Seokwoo was head over heels for Chanhee and Chanhee… well, Chanhee expressed his love for Seokwoo in a wide range of different things, such as, but not limited to, not kicking the older out of bed every night and sometimes even deterring himself from punching Seokwoo.

In reality, Seokwoo was kind of glad that Chanhee didn’t show off his affection that much. Seokwoo was always terrified when the younger said that he loved him. See, Seokwoo knew that his soulmate’s last words to him would be _’I love you’_ and there was always that quick moment of panic before Chanhee said something else.

Though, Seokwoo couldn’t do anything about it - Chanhee and him had had an arrangement that they wouldn’t tell each other. It already worried them, knowing the other’s last words to them, but if they knew both sides of it - it’d be even more terrifying than it already was.

So Seokwoo lived his life being scared in the moments others usually felt the happiest but thankfully Chanhee always spoke immediately after as if he knew. The boy probably didn’t - he had been the one to bring up the idea of not telling each other so he wouldn’t have snuck a look.

Seokwoo, however, had.

Not on purpose, no, he honoured their promise to the best of his abilities but they were getting ready for bed once and he had glanced over at Chanhee and saw it. Three simple words - “see you soon”. The most casual thing to say.

Seokwoo never said that again after seeing what was written on Chanhee’s waist. He used to say it a lot, ending their phone calls and saying their goodbyes at the door when they had to separate for the day - it was a habit. Seokwoo could never understand the worried look on Chanhee’s face whenever he said it and the way he tried to ask another question or say something before leaving. Seokwoo instead said either “see you later” or “have a good day” and had now fallen into the habit of that instead, thankfully.

It was dumb, thinking that he could avoid his soulmate _leaving_ just by not saying some words. It was bound to happen either way. And that made it no less terrifying of a thought than it already was.

Other than that, their life was normal. They still hadn’t quite adjusted to the rhythm of living together but they knew that it wouldn’t take a long time because they had been staying over at each other’s places more often than at their own before moving in.

Chanhee and Seokwoo woke up at the same time, due to Chanhee’s alarm being too loud and probably waking up the neighbours and their dog. Seokwoo didn’t mind though, he never did. Sometimes they lazed about in bed for a while, cuddling, making out, having a tickle battle. Sometimes Chanhee rolled out of bed, usually landing painfully on the floor, and ran to the bathroom so he could shower first. Seokwoo didn’t mind that either. He was too deeply in love to ever mind.

While Chanhee was having shower, Seokwoo made breakfast - pancakes, usually. Chanhee always loved having pancakes for breakfast and who was Seokwoo to deny Chanhee the joy of having pancakes.

After that, Chanhee had to leave for uni and they said their goodbyes at the doorstep and after three or four kisses more than necessary, Chanhee was gone. Seokwoo always made sure to not say “see you soon”. Better to avoid the phrase all in all.

Seokwoo then went on about his day. Cleaned up the kitchen after the breakfast, had a shower and left for work.

Chanhee always got home first and when Seokwoo arrived, he had either ordered take-out or made some food - not good, but it was the thought that counted -, so the older wouldn’t have to. The boy sometimes greeted Seokwoo at the door, with a tight hug and saying he missed him. Sometimes Chanhee shamelessly jumped on the older and demanded to be carried around - they both knew Chanhee was only doing that to be closer to Seokwoo for longer but they both pretended that wasn’t the reason. 

Then they both watched some TV or Netflix, eating dinner and talking about their days, not really paying attention to whatever was on in the background because listening to each other was way more interesting. Seokwoo loved hearing Chanhee giggle whenever he was retelling something funny that had happened that day.

It wasn’t long until both of them got sleepy and were ready for bed. More often than not they fell asleep, their limbs entangled and bodies pressed against each other as close as possible.

Their life was the depiction of the perfect, yet very normal and stereotypical, happy couple and they were both so very content with it.

Perfect, happy couple except one of them was always a bit terrified whenever the other said that he loved him. But it happened to the best of them. Other than that, their lives were more than perfect.

It was a Saturday and after a long week, Chanhee liked to get some pieces of cake from the bakery for both him and Seokwoo to celebrate that they had _’not murdered anyone in the workforce and lived through another week in the capitalist society’_. And if it was a good enough reason to celebrate for Chanhee, it was good enough for Seokwoo.

However, Chanhee was taking more time than usual getting home from the bakery. Seokwoo started to worry - of course, nothing was wrong. They hadn’t said the words. But he still couldn’t help but to worry.

Seokwoo dialled Chanhee’s number.

“Hey, where are you?” he asked, a pout audible in his voice. Seokwoo missed the younger already and they had been apart for only an hour at most.

“Stuck in traffic, I think I’d get home faster if I got out of the bus and walked on foot, not gonna lie,” Chanhee sighed. “The driver ran a red light earlier, too, I’m thinking of getting out at the next stop.”

“Oh, you should. Don’t get hurt. I can pick you up at the stop, if you wanna,” Seokwoo offered, furrowing his brows. 

“Yeah, I think I will. The next stop isn’t too far from home, though, so I can walk. I’ll be home in fifteen minutes max,” the younger assured and let out a small chuckle. “Miss me already?”

“I do,” Seokwoo admitted. “See you soon?”

“Yeah,” Chanhee replied. “I love you.”

And the line went dead.

At first Seokwoo just thought that Chanhee had ended the call so he could get out of the bus but then it clicked.

_’See you soon.’_

_’I love you.’_

Chanhee had been his soulmate.


End file.
